Day 1
Day 1 is the first portion of Snow Daze: The Music of Winter and was first released on July 1, 2016 along with Day 0. It was in the first demo of the game, which was created in TyranoBuilder under the name Home Invasion. Summary of Events The day begins with Jason going to breakfast with his family. He is critisized for his lateness, which was due to the fact that he had stayed up all night playing music to put subliminal messages through the air vents to hypnotize his family easier. Jason considers hypnotizing them all at once, however decides that it would be unwise. The rest of the family continues to complain about being snowed in. Kira is the most notably upset, eventually storming off to her own in annoyance. This allows Jason to see Kira alone and test out his new found hypnotism technique. After ensuring he is alone, Jason puts Kira under, and talks to her. Through this, Jason learns that Kira feels pressured to do her work right and is therefore always busy. She does, however, enjoy wearing silk panties because it makes her feel sexy. Upon Jason's request, Kira flashes him her panties. Jason ensures that there is no need to feel pressure to preform when at home and she should learn to relax. After she is awakened from her trance, she is notably nicer to Jason, still referring to him as "pest" however this time in a more affectionate manner. Jason reports back to Noelle, saying Kira's just stressed, witch prompts Noelle to give all of Kira's chores to Jason. Sarah isn't exactly happy with this, fearing Jason will going poking around for her underwear and goes with him. Although apprehensive at first about Jason's music, begins to enjoy it and is slowly put under. Sarah talks about her various dates, revealing that she enjoys them because of her lack of attention at home and likes being checked out by guys. Jason suggests that she could have more fun at home if she pretended to be a dog, so she then tries it out by getting on all fours and barking. She enjoyed this, and promised Jason she would do it more often. After finishing the laundry, Jason goes back to see Noelle. She expresses her worry in the amount of interest Jason is talking in his sisters and requests that he apologize to Jane for the shower incident. Upon entering her room, Jane yells at Jason and refuses to talk to him, however after showing her his apology song, Jane calms down and is put into a trance. She reveals about their past, how she felt insecure with her femininity because of Jason's pervertedness and subsquently dresses more masculine. After Jason asks if she has any feminine clothing, she states that her underwear is feminine. Intrigued, Jason asks if he can see it and at first she is reluctant, however Jason eggs her on by calling her chicken. Taking the bait, she strips down to her underwear. Jason then wakes her up from her trance, where she is notably warmer towards Jason. Looking around for Noelle, he eventually finds her in the bathroom, folding towels. She offers that they go into the kitchen, however Jason, in fear that his sisters would see him hypnotize her, suggests they stay in the bathroom. Putting her under, Jason expresses his feelings towards his mother's absence in his life and how it has left him with confused desires and his mother's strictness not allowing him to relive his desires. Noelle feels bad about this and apologizes to Jason, however still wants to make sure Jason does not peep on his sisters again. Feeling like it is her responsibility, she reluctantly allows Jason to look at her while taking a shower in order to protect her daughters. Jason, though shocked by this, immediately complies and takes her out of her trance. Noelle strips down, gets in the shower and suggests that Jason should masturbate to her naked body. Eager, Jason does so and asks her to do the same. After enough stimulation, they both cum in unison. Noelle, even after expressing sexual enjoyment, states that they can never do this again. Scene List Walkthrough Bad Endings Trivia * The first three scenes of Day 1 were originally chibi scenes, however were later redone and made into normal game CGs. * Interestingly enough, the game allows you to pull out your boner in front of Sarah resulting in her breaking out of the trance, but doesn't end the game and lets you continue normally. Category:Snow Daze: The Music of Winter